


Good Things Happen To Victor Stone 2k19

by gwenfrankenstien



Category: Doom Patrol (TV)
Genre: Canon Trans Character, F/M, Fanart, inspired by the Met Gala 2019, putting the trans in transhumanism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 07:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18806908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenfrankenstien/pseuds/gwenfrankenstien
Summary: this week I only care about 3 things: doom patrol, met gala looks, and metallic gel pens





	Good Things Happen To Victor Stone 2k19




End file.
